Sasuko Uchiha
by MissAlexissAutumn
Summary: Sasuko Uchiha and her two older siblings Nana and Suzaku began to live with their uncle, after their father Izuna Uchiha had died. Only to realize they were only experiments for their uncle, Madara..I know it sucks. Sent way before Sasuke was born. OC


**Sasuko Uchiha**

**Sasuko was born in the village hidden in the leaves. Her parents were, Izuna Uchiha, and Shizue looked alot like her mom, the skin tone, the black hair, the smile, everything. Ofcourse as being an Uchiha, she also had the sharingan like her father, Izuna. She had only two older siblings, Nana and Suzaku Uchiha. Suzaku was the oldest, Nana the second oldest, Sasuko was the youngest. Nana and Suzaku didn't really look like their father, they kinda looked like their mom just not as much. Both Suzaku and Nana's hair was just plain black. Suzaku and Sasuko usually had almost the same color of clothing, but as for Nana she didn't want to be like them, she would usually wear light colors. Sasuko was very much attached to her dad, most days when he left with his older brother, Madara. Sasuko would stay up through the night waiting for him to come back. Sasuko loved her dad very much. She loved her mom too. She was a very beautiful,caring,sweet,loved her family very much type of person. But one day, she said she was only going out to buy a few things,she said she'd be back in a hour. Hours had passed, she never came back. Sasuko and the rest started to worry,but they'd thought she'd come back to them...she never did. They waited for hours for her too come back. Hoping for her to walk through the door saying "I'm home!", but no, she never did. Nobody was there in the house with them. Thier father was out doing a mission. Theyhad to provide for themselves until their father came back home. It had already been a week since their mother had left them.**

**One day, Sasuko went into their parents' bedroom, hoping to find something saying why she left. By their bed, she had found a note saying " I'm sorry...but I'm leaving you...and our family. I can't stand these kids anymore. There driving me more and more crazy with each passing day. I do love you..Its just our kids I don't love.I never loved them." That was all it said. After she read that letter, was the moment she purely hated her mother. When Sasuko's father had come back, he had read the letter Shizue had wrote to him. He was shocked that she did this. Months had passed since then, nothing was the same anymore. Suzaku & Nana spent most of their days in their rooms, Izuna was gone most days and nights, Sasuko was the one trying to cheer everyone up. It didn't work. One day, Izuna started to spend more and more days at home, than with Madara. He was spending alot of him time with Sasuko, Suzaku, and Nana. He usually didn't do this. It got Sasuko curious ,though she was happy she was with him more. One day in the hall way of the house, Sasuko was standing there with her father. Izuna kneeled on one knee, and hugged Sasuko. "Sasuko, today I'll be going on a important mission with uncle Madara" Izuna said. Sasuko looked up at her father with sad eyes"Are..you gonna come back home after your mission?" she questioned him. "Yeah...I'll come back home.." He said sadly with a slight smile. "Please hurry back dad!" Sasuko said happily. Izuna looked at Sasuko with sad eyes. Later that day Izuna left with Madara. As he left, Sasuko, Suzaku & Nana all waved bye. Izuna turned to them and smiled slightly. After days of waiting, their father never came back,but their uncle Madara did. He walked in through the door, and looked sadly at the three kids. "I'm sorry...but your father...Is gone." Madara had said looking away. Sasuko was shocked to hear this. Madara had told them that their father was being buried the next day, and that from now on that Madara will be taking care of them. The next day, Izuna was buried. Sasuko stood there watching those people buring him. "You said you'd come home...You lied to me!" She thought to herself. Sasuko was only 5, Nana only 6, Suzaku aslo only 6, when their father had died. Sasuko cried silently as she watched him being buried. After he was buried, Madara took Sasuko and the rest and left the Leaf Village to another. In the other village he trained Sasuko,Suzaku, and Nana for many years. Sasuko, Nana, and Suzaku became just like Madara. No matter how old they got, they looked young. After 10 years of living with thier uncle Madara. Madara was doing experiments on Sasuko, Suzaku, and Nana. The first experiment was on Suzaku. As Madara tied Suzaku down to hard cement table,he had injected Suzaku with a needle that was filled with red liquid that glowed brightly. Suzaku did not know what it was, but Madara said,"It'll be alright,it won't be too painful." Suzaku decided to trust him on what he had said, but he had little regret. As he injected it, seconds later he started screaming in pain. It hurt him so bad, he actually started to cry. Minutes went by, he had stopped screamin by now. Madara had walked over to him, and stuck a needle in him and took some of his blood. He left the room. Suzaku layed there as though he was dead. He felt his insides burning. By then Madara had come back into the room by now, looking displeased. "It seems it didn't fully take full affect as I had hoped." Suzaku tried sitting up,but failed. Instead he layed there looking up at his uncle with horror in his eyes. "What did you do to me? My insides are burning like hell!" Suzaku yelled. "Don't rase your voice at me you brat! You should be happy I did this!" Suzaku just looked at him "What do you mean 'I should be happy about this'?". Madara only smiled at him and said.**

**"You'll find out soon enough,Suzaku." With that, he left the room, leaving Suzaku only confused. Days went by since then. He finished his experiment. This time,the test subject was Nana. He called her into the room,and did the same thing he did to Suzaku. He tied Nana down on a hard cement table. Nana was very confused at this. She didn't know what her uncle had instore for her. "Now Nana,this won't hurt as much." With that, he had injected a needle into her, but this time the liquid inside it was a light blue color. Seconds later. Nana started to scream as loud as she can tears comin down her face. By the next few minutes, she layed there like her older brother did. But unlike her older brother it, for a few seconds she couldn't breathe. It was as if she was drowning in water. Ofcourse Madara had taken a needle and took her blood and left the room. Nana had passed out due to the pain. When he came back, he saw a fainted Nana on the table. "..Seems she suffered far more pain that her brother...But even though, this was a failure. She's just like Suzaku."With said, he left her laying there. This time instead of days, it took weeks. But by the time he was finished, his was testing Sasuko. After he tied her down to the hard cement table, she asked in a scared voice "U-uncle...Will this hurt?" "Yes, but only a little bit." As he said that, he grabbed a needle with black and blue liquid in it. It glowed brighter from when Suzaku and Nana was injected with the needles. As Madara pushed the needle through her skin, and pressed down on the end of the needle. Sasuko quickly felt pain. She felt her insides burning, but yet at the same time she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. Her skin felt like she was burning. Sasuko couldn't handle this pain, so she blacked out. When she woke, she saw Madara sitting there with blood and cuts all over him. Sasuko noticed she wasn't tied to the table anymore,but sitting in a corner. Sasuko tried to stand up, but failed. She fell to the cold ground. She just layed there on her stomach thinking what happend when she blacked out. Just then Suzaku and Nana walked into the room. They looked around and noticed Sasuko laying there. They quickly ran to her, they helped her sit up. After they did that, they both looked at her with shock. "S-sasuko..." Suzaku said. "What is it?" She asked. "Y-your...h-hair" "Its blue...and black!" Both Nana and Suzaku saying. "...What?" Sasuko said. Just then Madara had got up and walked over to them. "Its a new you, Sasuko."**

**"What do you mean?" All three asking. "A female water demon named Makai is living inside you now Sasuko. She, strong unlike any other." Madara said with a smirk. Ofcourse all three Uchiha's were shocked. "Same goes for you two, Suzaku. Nana." The two older Uchiha just looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean..?". Madara then looked at Suzaku "Suzaku you posses a fire demon named,Tenshi. But because I messed up on a few things with the chakra, you weren't able to get all of him in you." Suzaku just looked at him, trying to suck in all this information of his uncle was telling. Soon enough, Madara then looked at Nana. "You Nana, hold the chakra of a water demon named Kei. Another female demon." Nana stayed silent. "Sasuko. From what I saw. Your fire element and Makai's water element were mixed together." "What does that mean?" she glared at him.**


End file.
